Avatar Morph Events
Avatar Morph Events '''are events that change the shape, texture, color or any other features of an avatar. Below are the events under this category: List of Avatar Morph Events Abomination ''"Somebody is an Abomination"'' Makes a random player's avatar slightly bigger and replaces accessories with the Abomination hat. Pickle Rick ''"Somebody will turn into Pickle Rick."'' "I turned myself into a pickle, Morty! Boom! Big reveal : I'm a pickle. What do you think about that? I turned myself into a pickle! I'M PICKLE RIIICK!" ''-Voice quote when a player becomes Pickle Rick. Also a quote from the episode. The event turns the avatar into Pickle Rick, giving the accurate small size. It also plays a voice line when you get turned into it. Reference to the cartoon show Rick and Morty. However, the player does not get increased speed like the elf, making it very difficult to jump across plates.'' Stealthed ''"Somebody is Stealthed"'' The avatar of a player turns into glass. If a player stands in front of a colored glass house, no colors will be seen through the player. Elf ''"Someone is an Elf"'' Makes your avatar into an elf. Originally for the Christmas/winter update. Makes you smaller but faster to balance out the reduced jumping height Penguin ''"Look a Penguin!"'' A random player's avatar turns invisible, and a mesh of a penguin is put near the feet. Originally for the Christmas/winter update. Creeper ''"Creeper? Aw man"'' a random player's avatar turns invisible and is replaced by a creeper mesh. However, if a player is near a creeper, the creeper will turn neon white, play a hissing noise, and explode if the player does not leave their radius in 5 seconds. Same as player, NPC ( skeletons, shop npc) can make a creeper explode. Thanos ''"Thanos is trying to collect the infinity stones!"'' One player will become Thanos (Thanos has 200 health and higher jumping ability), while the other players will become Spiderman (gives web shooter tool), Thor (gives Stormbreaker) or Iron Man (gives laser gauntlet). Thanos must collect all infinity stones, which spawn in the houses or on their roof. If Thanos collects all stones, half of the players will die but will get the OOF pet. If any players survived, they can still attack and kill Thanos. Outbreak ''"A virus is spreading! Stay away from the victims!"'' A random player will turn into a zombie when the event occurs. Their skin will turn to green, have the zombie animation pack, and also have their speed decreased. The infected can touch other players to infect them. However, the infected do not have the zombie animation pack, and cannot infect other players. Baby Yoda ''"Someone will become baby yoda"'' A random player will have their avatar become the popular Mandalorian character baby yoda. The player will also get the ability to fly for a limited amount of time. Werewolf ''"There's a werewolf on the hunt"'' A random player will receive a werewolf hat, they can kill other players by touching them if they're on low hp. When the player gets killed by the werewolf, there will be a chewing sound. Removed Events Removed Hands ''"Someone will lose their hands"' A random player will lose their hands and the player will not be able to hold or use items. Trivia *Currently, there are 3 morphs that reference something else. Category:Events Category:Features